Timeline of Starfleet Vessels
This is a timeline of starships either built and/or operated by Starfleet, and its predecessor organization, the Earth Starfleet. 2140 Earth Starfleet launches the Icarus class, a Warp 3 starship with a spherical primary hull, and a secondary hull. It has a crew of 120 in its initial configuration. This ship enables humanity to establish more regular contact and commerce with its many colony worlds. Earth produces 14 of these ships between 2140 and 2150. 2151 NX-class vessel Enterprise NX-01 launches. 2152 The second vessel, Columbia launches, using the information from Enterprise's journey; its launch was delayed twice till September. construction on NX-03 and NX-04 are ordered accelerated based on the number of hostile encounters Enterpise has encountered. Earth's Starfleet has ordered 3 vessels to be built a year for the forseeable future to help keep communications open with the large number of Earth colonies nearby. 2153 The NX-03 Challenger and NX-04 Excalibur are launched July 31. 2154 NX-05 Discovery, NX-06 Constellation, and NX-07 Atlantis are launched April 18 2155 NX-08 Endeavor, NX-09 Defiant, NX-10 Lexington, and NX-11 Intrepid are launched slightly ahead of schedule on October 3. 2156 NX-01 Enterprise is refit with a secondary hull, greatly increasing its range, scientific, and tactical capabilities. Due to the Earth-Romulan War, another five will be refit into the Columbia class ship. 2157 NX-12 Lexington, NX-13 Avenger, NX-14 Independence, NX-15 Pathfinder, and NX-16 Galileo are launched at an accelerated rate due to wartime demands. 2159 Discovery class scout, reused from an old colony class vessel, is pressed into service during the war. Ten ships are ordered built, but only 3 get near completion by war's end, and the other seven are only in the spaceframe / keel stage by the time the treaty is signed. 2160 The Earth-Romulan War ends via subspace radio; humans never saw what Romulans looked like. 2161 With the founding of the Federation, Starfleet is folded into the new Federation Starfleet. The Columbia class (formerly NX-Class) ships, along with the Icarus (now renamed Daedalus) and Intrepid class ships, become the main workforce of the new Starfleet. Starfleet, looking to bolster its numbers quickly after the war, requisitions the existing 14 Icarus-class, and with a number of refit components, including a Warp 6 engine, orders another 20 ships over the next decade. Starting with NCC-129, the USS Daedalus is launched late 2161 as the premier vessel of the class. Its controls and technology are relatively similar to the Columbia class, but with slightly better crew accommodations, a theater and a chapel, and capacity for 229 crew. The very first ship, ceremoniously, is the Dauntless, NCC-01, the first Federation Starfleet ship of the newly unified stellar fleet. The new Starfleet renumbered a number of ships from their Earth Starfleet numbers, but many do keep their old numbers. The new fleet now has 140 ships in total, with the Daedalus being the most popular ship until the 2180s. The Daedalus class has a crew of 229, and is the first Earth ship to achieve Warp 6 (216c, maximum rated speed 225c). 2180 Warp 7 engines are successfully tested and licensed by Starfleet. 2196 Daedalus Class is retired. No new vessels are produced by the Federation. Existing ships are either decommissioned or sold to civilians after having their computer databases scrubbed of proprietary or classified information. In total 45 ships are sold to civilians for various uses and 35 are decommissioned. The Archon, Horizon, and Essex are lost. 2245 Constitution Class cruiser enters service with the USS Constitution NCC-1700 and the USS Enterprise NCC-1701. Larson Class destroyer enters service with the USS Larson. 2246 Loknar Class frigate enters service with the USS Loknar NCC-1604. The Mark 1 version of this ship would be produced for 9 years, before all ship facilities would be switched over to the Mark 2. Starfleet would produce 48 Mark 1 ships. 2251 USS Enterprise returns to Earth, where Captain Robert April turns command over to Captain Christopher Pike. 2255 The Mark 2 Loknar Class ship is introduced, and in production till 2272, building 42 such ships. 2257 Enterprise returns to spacedock for minor system refurbishment. 2264 The USS Enterprise, NCC-1701, completes a minor system refit to the Mark II revision of its class, and is assigned to Captain James T Kirk for a five year mission. Starfleet currently fields the following ship classes: *Assault Ship: X *Battleship: Federation *Corvette: X *Cruisers: Constitution, Anton *Cruiser (Research): Socrates (Tyrannis) *Cutter: X *Destroyers: Larson, Pompeii, Saladin *Destroyer (Missile): Cassard *Dreadnought: Federation *Escort: X *Freighter: Aakenn, Antares, Ptolemy *Frieghter (Robot): Zeus *Frigate: Loknar *Monitor: Fenlon *Scout: Nelson, Hermes *Scout (Research): K'Kmark *Tender: Derf *Trader: Chameleon *Transport: Mission *Transport (Colonial): Cochrane *Warpshuttle: X 2269 Captain Kirk's five year mission completed, the ship enters Earth spacedock for a refit, and under direction of Lt Cdr Montgomery Scott, undergoes the most extensive refit of a ship in over twenty years. The Mark III Constitution class is officially released 2270 The Mark 4 Loknar Class ship is released as an upgrade to the Mark 1 and 2 ships; 2271 The Enterprise is relaunched early to deal with the V'Ger crisis before running a proper shakedown cruise. 2272 The design and components having completed their tests, the Enterprise Class is officially ordered, with 26 ships ordered; some will be refit from the Constitution Class (Bismark, Yamato, Challenger, Valiant, Essex, amongst others), others will be new builds. The improvements in power, speed, defense, offense, and research capabilities prompt Starfleet to order dozens of new ship classes and ship refits in a fleetwide upgrade due to rising tensions with the Romulans and with the Klingons. 2274 The Mark 5 Loknar Class is put into production, using the tested components in the upgraded Constitution class ship, commonly called the Enterprise Class ship. The saucer section is upgraded to the new style and with new materials, and the new FWD-2 warp engine. 2285 Starfleet currently fields the following ship classes: *Assault Ship: Makin, Continent *Battleship: Excelsior *Corvette: Scorpio *Cruisers: Andor, Enterprise (Constitution), Miranda (Anton), Brenton, Durrett *Cruiser (Research): Socrates (Tyrannis) *Cutter: Epsilon, Solar *Destroyers: Baker, Wilkerson, Larson (refit), Lenthal, Thufir, Valley Forge; Pompeii (retired), Saladin (retired) *Destroyer (Missile): Cassard *Dreadnought: not used *Escort: Genser, Griffin, Remora *Freighter: Liberty, Aakenn (retired), Antares, Ptolemy *Frieghter (Robot): Zeus *Frigate: Northampton, Chandley, Loknar (refit), Babcock, Kiev *Monitor: Fenlon *Scout: Nelson (refit), Hermes (retired), Bader, Ranger, Keith (testbed) *Scout (Research): K'Kmark (retired) *Tender: Derf (refit) *Trader: Chameleon *Transport: Kethkin, MoKal, Mission (retired) *Transport (Colonial): Cochrane (retired) *Warpshuttle: Greyhound, Pulsar 2363 Galaxy-Class Explorer USS Galaxy is launched. 2364 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D launched. 2370 Enterprise-D is destroyed. 2371 Sovereign-Class Enterprise-E is launched.